A Day's Work
by Iria and Kaya Gundam
Summary: A day in the life of two Gundam girls, Iria and Kaya...


Title: A Day's Work 

Authors: Iria and Kaya Gundam ([iria_kaya@yahoo.com][1]) 

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or Dirty Pair Flash or Iria so please don't sue us.

In the middle of a bustling summer town, at the local Internet cafe, sat two girls, two Gundam girls to be exact. The tall and energetic Iria, the love of Trowa's life, and the delicate Kaya the love of Duo's life. Today they had gone to the beach and then upon returning to their shared apartment they found a message, a summons really, a summons to work. As they were sitting there in the mindless monotony of keeping the customers inline they received another message this one anonymous, this one a threat. The message said that they were to turn in their boyfriends, the Gundam pilots, or face certain death. Now Iria and Kaya being the smart girls they were said no way in hell, well wouldn't you I mean your talking about their boyfriends, the loves of their lives, no why would they turn them in and never see them again, it would be like dying. 

Now there was reason that Iria and Kaya could be called Gundam girls, and it wasn't because of who they went out with, no, Iria and Kaya were top secret agents working for the WWWA. They had been sent there to keep an eye on operation meteor; the pilots had just been an added bonus. Iria and Kaya were grade A agents, there was nothing that they couldn't do, they were galactically feared. There was not a single villain that didn't know and fear them, and all this at the tender age of 18. The team of sisters was always placed on the most difficult of missions, the ones no one else dared to take; you could call them daredevils if you wanted. The current mission for their team, the dirty pair as they were dubbed, was to not only supervise operation meteor but also they were to root out the mole in the organization. The person who had been feeding Oz with detailed information on the Gundams and the missions, which the pilots were sent on. 

Meanwhile in a small bunker on the edge of town sat two seedy looking characters. The taller of the two was almost completely bald, he only had small tufts spotting his head, and what remained was greasy to the touch, as was his head. The other guy could only be described as a shady character, he was the perfect example of the guy you didn't want to take home to your parents. They were in the Gundam pilots organization but they also worked for Oz in fact they were the moles, they were the ones who kept leaking the information. These two characters were grinning evilly at the laptop in front of them, immensely pleased with the message they had sent to Kaya and Iria; they felt on top of the world. How were they to know that they had just signed there death certificates by sending that mail, how were they to know that both Iria and Kaya were expert hackers capable of disabling the pentagon's system. 

In town the local Internet cafe was now deserted, everyone having been chased out by a crazed Iria who had been madly waving her gun at them, threatening to kill them all if they so much as breathed in protest. Who wouldn't have run from her, but then you also had an eerily calm Kaya sitting there an AK-47 resting casually in her hands, a sadistic smile on her face, now there was not only one gun crazed maniac but two, of course they ran for the hills. Both girls had immediately set to work on breaking through the local system, they needed to find the nearest weapons depot, one that carried weapons suitable for a siege, a small siege but a siege none the less. There was a reason they were called the dirty pair, and countries cringed at the mention of their names, because wherever they went they left a path of destruction, city-crippling destruction. 

The plan, which they had devised in the minutes following the arrival of the "anonymous" message, was simple, simple enough for a child to follow. All they had to find the bastards and then blow them to kingdom come, simple but perfect, it fit into their style. From what they had managed to gather on the senders was that there were at least two people involved maybe even five, but still they would have to root them out of hiding, and to do that you needed weapons, so back to their current dilemma. In the town in which they were currently staying there was no such thing as a weapons depot, the closest thing resembling a weapons depot was close to fifty miles away maybe a little less maybe a little more it depended on how you looked at it. With a daring glance cast between them, Iria and Kaya dashed off out of the cafe at an alarming pace, reaching their matching Harley's at the exact same moment. 

The bikes were a marbleized color, a deep midnight blue swirled with a deep forest green, down the sides was a lightning bolt in a brilliant orange. It took the two girls 15 minutes to reach their destination, they were traveling at a breakneck speed, 200 miles per hour and traveling cross country at points. When they arrived at the depot it was closed, the sign on the door said that the store was closed due to the holiday, the funny thing was that the holiday was a day commemorating peace. At seeing the sign a gleeful and mischievous grin spread across Iria's face, it was a time for force, it was a time for her to use her gun, her favorite weapon. Kaya saw the grin and immediately she stepped a few feet away from the door, in order for her to maintain her safety, you never knew what would happen when Iria got the gun crazed, trigger happy look on her face. It took no more than an eye blink for Iria to gain entrance to the depot, it took considerably longer for the girls to gather all the weapons that they would need. Finally after browsing through the store for close to two hours Iria and Kaya left with two rather large duffel bags between them. In the duffel bags were many different weapons of varying destructive capabilities, it ranged from a rocket launcher to a small pocketknife. 

It took Iria and Kaya close to twenty, twenty five minutes to return to the town, one because they had to go slower because of all the added weight and two because the extra weight unbalanced them they took the roads the entire way. When they finally did return to the town and their apartment, Kaya went straight to her laptop while Iria began to unpack all their newly acquired gear. Kaya was researching just exactly these messengers were hiding, after a total of five minutes she had their location down to the degree's and minutes, if she had wanted to she could have fired the military satellite and fried their shady buts. 

Later that night two darkly clothed figures could be seen skulking about the bunker, which lay, on the outskirts of town, the bunker, which contained the two men, who had sent the messages. Using intricate hand signals Kaya indicated for Iria to circle round the back of the bunker and come in from the other side, both girls carried weapons that were similar to rocket launchers, but scaled down to a size that would comfortably fit into your hand. With a battle cry that could freeze the blood of the coldest heart, they attacked one from each side. The two characters didn't know what hit them, they died with still ranting on how this couldn't be happening, that there was no way two GIRLS could beat them, it served them right, dying. An explosion was heard minutes later, the signature of the team, it was their signature destruction, everything had gone to plan, and no one had seen them. The two shady characters were dead, killed by their own stupidity, and the girls' boyfriends were saved from death. 

The next day Trowa and Duo can in to see Iria and Kaya, they had goofy expressions on their faces, glad to see the woman they loved after a harrowing battle. 

"So girls how was your week?" 

"Oh the usual, we got a death threat, we dealt with it." 

"WHAT???" 

"We got a death threat and we dealt with it, we killed the guys, no biggie." 

All that was heard after that was two loud thumps one after the other as first Duo and then Trowa hit the ground after passing out from shock. Hell, they didn't know that their girlfriends could do that, how were they to know that Iria and Kaya possessed the skills to take some people out. It was hours later and after several cans of beer that Trowa and Duo finally recovered enough to utter a complete sentence. 

-The End

AN: Now this is what you get when you cross two girls bored out of their minds that work at an internet cafe and have ready access to caffeine and sugar, enjoy. Please email us with any comments, nice ones, no flames they will be thrown on our respective WebPages to be laughed at and used for target practice. 

   [1]: /ym/Compose?To=iria_kaya@yahoo.com&YY=26242&order=down&sort=date



End file.
